Overload relays are electrical switches used to protect electrical equipment, such as, for example, motors, from current overloads. Once an overload relay trips, preventing the flow of current to the electrical equipment, it must be reset. Overload relays employ a reset button that allows an operator to reset manually the overload relay, which closes internal electrical contacts to restore electrical current flow to the equipment. Typically, reset buttons require several intermediary parts, beyond the reset button itself, to accomplish the resetting function. These intermediary parts provide a “trip free” overload relay that prevents the overload relay from being defeated in response to the reset button being held and/or jammed in the reset position. Overload relays also provide means for momentarily interrupting the flow of current to the equipment, known as a “test-stop” feature and separate means for manually tripping the overload relay for test purposes, known as a “test-trip” feature. Each of these separate means for providing the test-stop and test-trip features typically requires several parts.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.